Oblivion KELNEAL
by LJ4Neal
Summary: much needed KELNEAL fiction from a diehard KELNEAL writer! Yuki and Neal break up a year after marriage. Everyone knows who he really loves, even Yuki. Everyone that is, except for him. Will he snap out of his oblivion before it really is too late? R&R!
1. Prologue

Woah man. I just realized that every single one of my fanfictions are all Kel/Neal. It's SERIOUSLY NOT FAIR! I have to keep writing them because something has happened to all Tammy readers and there are like, NO NEW KEL/NEAL fics at all! GAH!!!! What is RONG with the world?!?!?!? Cant you see that they are MEANT TO BE?!?!?!?!?!? Hahah, well, enough bitching and stalling, this is yet ANOTHER regular fluffy Kel/Neal fic… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! I spend a lot of time writing these, and reviews are the only thing that keep me going! Can I please have at least 10 or so before I post the next chapter? I really hate putting a limit, but on my last one I didn't get much feed back for a chapter that I spent a long time writing... so yeah.. sorry y'all! I still love all those who DO review though!

Love you all, LJ4Neal

**Prologue - Losing Grip**

**You mixed me up, For someone  
Who'd fall apart without you  
You broke my heart, for the first time  
But I'll get over that too  
It's hard to find the reason's  
Who can see the rhyme?**

**I guess that we were seasons out of time  
I guess you didn't know me…  
  
Delta Goodrem – Not Me, Not I**

Sir Nealan of Queenscove was in a fix. Here he was, standing in front of his Ex-Wife-To-Be, Yukimi Noh Daiomoru, while she was breaking up with him, and he didn't feel a thing. In fact, if you looked at his face this instant, you would think that he'd been having a casual conversation about the whether or something. Something was definitely wrong with him. I mean, weren't you supposed to be heart broken when the supposed love of your life told you that she needed space? Neal frowned, how come he hadn't felt anything remotely painful yet?

"Neal… Did you hear what I just said?" His wife asked him. He snapped out of his space out and looked into his eyes. He saw anger flaring up in her almond eyes, not for the first time that month either. All he seemed to do these days was fight with Yuki about one thing or another. It was pretty much about time that they split up and went their seperate ways. He didn't share this with Yuki though. Even if he didn't actually feel any kind of agony at the thought of being without her, he thought that he may as well at least pretend that he was hurt, if only to make her feel guilty.

" Of course!" he yelled, trying his hardest to put a look of indignation on his face.

"So is that really all I mean to you? You're just going to throw away everything that we ever had, because you've decided that my PRIORITIES aren't right?" He screamed back at her, adding slight quivering for effect. His eyes flashed at her, and suddenly he could see her eyes had become wet and shiny, like she was struggling to hold back tears. He felt a surge of guilt. Maybe he'd been a bit too harsh on her? _No, _he decided. Yuki got what she deserved. Imagine telling her that she wanted to end their marriage solely because she thought she wasn't high enough on his list of priorities! She looked to the floor.  
"That's the point Neal. I don't even know what we ever had between us to throw away," She said softly. Glancing once more to look at his face, she gulped and rushed past him, walking as fast as you could when your legs were bound by a kimono.

Neal decided that it was already a lost cause, so he didn't go after her. Or maybe it was that he didn't want to fix the cause at all?

**Was I just some chick you placed beside you?  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around, do you recognize my face?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case, everything wasn't Okay...**

**Avril Lavigne - Losing Grip**

Yuki could feel her lips trembling. This wasn't supposed to happen! None of this was supposed to happen! But it had, Oh how it had. She should have seen it earlier, shouldn't have let it get this far. She was in her rooms now, sitting on her bed, sobbing freely. Her break up with Neal had been a last attempt to see if he loved her even a little bit, and now she had her answer. She knew now that Neal no longer loved her, or if he had EVER loved her.

As much as he didn't love her, she still had been his wife for over a year, and knew him so well she could read him like a book. And today she hadn't liked what she read. When Neal had yelled at her and tried to make her feel guilty for breaking up with him, she could tell that his heart wasn't in it. That he wasn't really as desperate for her to stay as pretended he was. He could see it in her eyes, the moment that she'd told him. The way that'd he'd spaced out, and hadn't said anything, showing no pain or hurting on his face. The way that he didn't even come after her after she'd left, proved that he didn't want her even more.

She thought about everything that had happened. She was just some girl he'd placed beside him, to take somebody's place.

And even though Neal had no clue, Yuki knew exactly which girl she had been replacing.


	2. Chapter 1 Don't Speak

* * *

hEy all! I've decided that for this fic i wont go into so much detail and make the chapters shorter, but more frequent. This makes it easier for everyone to read, and easier for me to type and update quicker. Although, i must admitt if i'm really into something i can yabber on about it for ages, but anyways, i hope that you like this! I myself don't really know where this is going, only that Kel and Neal will end up together so yeah, sorry for all those Kel/Dom shippers... i myself personally think that dom and yuki should die evil horrible deaths because they are in the was of Neal and Kel getting together, but then again, i hate just about everything that prevents any couples that i think should get together from getting together. Does that make sense? BleRgh, whatever.... hahah... newaiz, please check out my other fics, even though they are all pretty much the same topic, about Kel and Neal of course... lol... but if people want me to write fanfics for anything else... then just review and tell me what you want me to do and i'll see if i feel like doing it or not...

BTW, sorri if i seem like i'm bordering on come kind of obsessive personality disorder... i'm just realli realli obsessed over neal because he is the LOVE OF MY LIFE along with about 17 other fictional characters... hahah... but anyways, yeh, i noe my stories might seem a bit typical, but bear with me and it might just go someware a bit more interesting?

I'm thinking of doing a fingerprints one because i love fingerprints and am completely besotted by anythony... but i dunno if there is a demand for it... What does everyone think? WOuld you all like to read a fingerprints fanfiction? Feedback please! And you know the deal, 15 reviews and you get the next chapter!!! So at 32, you will see the next chapter! ta ta for now!

Love you all, LJ4Neal

* * *

**Chapter 1**** - Don't Speak**

**You and Me  
We used to be together  
Every day together  
****Always  
  
I really feel  
****that I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be  
The end  
  
No Doubt – Don't Speak**

The mess hall was pretty crowded, it was midday and nearly everyone had stopped training or doing whatever else they were doing to eat. It didn't help that 3 Squads of the king's own had just arrived early this morning. As Neal scanned the area, his eye's rested on Kel, who was sitting with Dom at a table by themselves. As he lined up to get food, his eyes automatically tracked their movements. She saw him giggle at something Dom had said and blushed, looking quite pleased with herself as she coyly turned her attention back to her food. Neal's mind was deep in thought about what he had just witnessed, as he absently took food from the front of the hall and walked towards them. Kel rarely ever blushed, let alone GIGGLED.

Then again, a lot changed when Dom was around. For instance, whenever he came, Kel never seemed to have time for her best friend anymore, namely him. When Dom came, Neal knew he was in for a Kel-less week, and he didn't like it. They were best friends after all, and they'd practically grown up together. And now he was losing her to his cousin. Not that she was ever his to begin with. Definitely not. She was just his best friend, and of course, best friends looked out for each other, and sometimes Neal was afraid if Dom just thought of Kel as a passing fancy to add to his long list of 'acquired court ladies'. He didn't know what he'd do if Dom managed to break her heart. Tearing his limbs apart definitely came to mind though.

"And you said that **Yuki and me** were nauseating when we were together. hah!" he exclaimed. Sitting down directly across from the pair. Neal grinned at Dom as he scowled at him.

"Aww, did I spoil your precious moment?" Neal asked in a mock sympathetic voice. Then he frowned a little. Why was he still cracking sarcastic jokes at a time like this? How come he wasn't the least bit upset about Yuki at all? If anything, he felt... relieved! Like there was a load that had been lifted off his shoulders. How odd.

"And the Meathead strikes again" Kel mused, good naturedly. She looked down and dipped her spoon in a bowl of beef stew that resembled something that Jump had regurgitated a while back, and brought the spoonful to her mouth.

"As a matter of fact, you _were_ interrupting a rather- ouch, priva- Don't kick me!" Dom yelped, moving slightly further away from Kel. He pouted at her and gave up on what he was going to say, and instead inspected his own Beef stew, looking at it rather distastefully. Neal furrowed his eyebrows. What in the name was wrong with them? Was there something he was supposed to know that they weren't telling him?

"What do you mean, when you **were** together?" Kel demanded, frowning at him slightly, her eyes intense. He bit his lip, _Should I tell her?_ he thought. He shrugged, now was as good a time as any.

"Well... we've uhh... split up for a bit" he said, as nonchalantly as possible. All of a sudden, Dom's eyes bulged, and the mouthful of beef stew he had in his mouth came rushing out, spraying all over Neal's tunic.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. "What do you mean you've SPLIT UP?" He almost shouted. Neal winced, Dom had only managed to attract the attention of the whole gods-blessed mess hall. It didn't help that his chest was now covered in flecks and patched of beef stew, with even chunks sticking here and there. He sighed wearily, how was he going to explain this to the whole court? He himself didn't really understand it.

"It just... it just wasn't really working out..." he mumbled, groping for any kind of excuse, whilst standing up from his seat and attempting to wipe off the chunks. Dom remained in his seat next to Kel, and continued staring at him, obviously his brain was having trouble dealing with the new information. Kel on the other hand seemed to have come to her senses after the shocking news, and promptly put on her Yamani Mask whilst wiping a section of Neal's shirt down with her spare handkerchief. She pressed a little harder on the part of the shirt she was cleaning, and it touched a bit of his skin. He felt a tingle run up his spine and jerked away from her.

"Umm, it's OK Kel, I can do it myself" He said politely, grabbing the handkerchief and hastily getting rid of the remaining pieces. Kel looked at him, her eyes showing slight annoyance.

"Neal, are you sure that you know what you are doing?" She asked seriously, and Neal looked over at Dom who was also plainly asking the same question.

"Well, I guess it's really not my choice now is it?" He said off-handedly, but a hint of bitterness was evident. Somehow, he didn't feel like talking about it at that moment. Kel looked at him, concerned for her best friend, and tensed up a little. He watched as she sat back down in her seat, with Dom taking her hand in his casually. Suddenly, Neal was very annoyed. And that, in itself was highly worrying.

"I'm going to go now, and leave you two lovebirds behind so you have some time to yourselves" he said, falsely cheerful. He looked away from them, and mentally scolded himself. _You idiot! Kel can tell when your lying and faking! You should know that by now! _Neal thought. He picked up his plate and smiled at her, trying to reinforce his words. She was debating over whether or not to grill him for details or give him time.

"Hmm... Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kel asked tentatively. Obviously her desire to have some Dom-time got the better of her. For some reason, that just put Neal into an even worse mood.

He nodded and walked off, half storming away. For all Kel knew, he could be contemplating suicide right now and she would not even care because she wanted to spend time with his fool of a cousin! He dropped off his plate at the front and walked out of the hall. Thinking about his recent belated anger, he was partially glad that it finally came. He had begun to think that there was something wrong with him for him not to be angry at Yuki. Then again, it seemed only to appear at that moment.

And that really, was his most disconcerting thought of all.

**Mango Sam- Thank you for being such a great reviewer! You ALWAYS review my fics no matter what and it's really really greatly appreciated! Thank you SO MUCH!**

**The Eternity- I have to admit, in the beginning i did think it was a bit of a flame, but then i read the rest of it and yeh... its kool now. hmm... I got rid of some of the capitalism, but i have to use it in some of my fics because i use italics for thoughts, so i need to use capitals for emphasis in some cases... The thing about the spelling, i think my spell check did it automatically, either that or i was typing to fast to realise since i was having such a brain wave...**

**Wake-Robin- thanks for reviewing alot of my fics aswell! Although I have to say that throughout the entire POTS series i wanted her to die an evil death for taking Neal away from Kel, i guess i do kind of feel a bit sorry for her in this fic... just a bit though! But it really couldn't be helped, since I had to get her out of the way...**

**ryuusora- yup. Cleon DEFINITELY just got in the way, which is why i hate him soo0o0o0o much! he was a WASTE OF SPACE! then again, i'm a bit biased because of Neal and all...**

**VampiricEternity- Firstly, i have searched for them... i searched 'Neal' and i got 300 entries or so... and i spend all week reading them... all... pretty much every single one of them except for the stupid wuns... what i meant is that there aren't any NEW ones... **

**Keladry of Masbelle- Haha... nice talking to you on MSN... and yes, people do read biographies... or i do anyway... meebee i'm just weerd or whatever... anyways, thanx for reviewing all my stories!**

**Dreamerdoll- Thank you for reviewing everything!!! and putting me on your author alert list... aswell as your favourite author list!!! its such an honour! haha... well yeh, thanks for reviewing, and no, Kel doesn't know that he likes her... the everyone is everyone but them two...**

**Pinky- I agree! Tammy should kill Yuki!!!!**

**Kenta Divina- sorry that you have issues in your personal life... i hope that you resolve them! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Imogenhm- You were one of the first people to ever put me on their author alert list! Thank you so much! And thank you for reviewing... got it wrong actually, and you were actually the tenth person to review this story!**

**Thank you all who reviewed! If I missed you, then SORRI! Tell me and I will write you one in the next chapter!**

**Yes, i do know that that was a short-ish chapter, but i've decided to split up my chapters now, so that there are more of them. hehe. This means that more frequent updates, but less in a chapter. hehe... D. So now instead of the song, then one POV, then song, then another POV, then end of chapter, it is now: Song, then POV, then end of chapter. haha... yup yup. Hope thats alright, i know that i have the longest author's note's known to mankind... and i'm sorry that i took so long with this! Luv you all, Lil Jay**


End file.
